


Succubus

by brokibrodinson



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Mates, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/pseuds/brokibrodinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kaniehtí:io is a succubus, and Haytham is her next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succubus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mongoliantiger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mongoliantiger).



> For mongoliantiger on tumblr, who asked for Haytham/Ziio with Ziio as a Succubus. I tried to include some of your D/s headcanons as well, Avis! 
> 
> Quick note: I decided to include some Dom/sub aspects into this fic, which admittedly is not an area I am entirely familiar with. If I have made any mistakes or misrepresented anything, please correct me. It's not my intention to offend anyone.
> 
> Also I kind of played around with succubus lore a bit, so some of the information about succubi presented here isn't necessarily in line with 'traditional' representation.
> 
> One last thing: I wanted to try and make Kaniehtí:io 'fit' into the world of Assassin's Creed III, so she still has connections with the Kanien’kéha people, even if she's not exactly one of them herself. Perhaps she has allied herself with them against the colonists, in the interests of preserving the landscape from destruction.  
> I don't know, something like that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There are times in a person’s life when one may experience a moment so _profound_ , that they know instantly they will remember the feeling for years to come – perhaps even the rest of their life.

Such as it was the first time Haytham Kenway laid eyes on Kaniehtí:io.

Kaniehtí:io was a woman, bold and fair, born of one of the earth-toned tribes that called this land of the New World their home.

Or at least, this is what he assumed from his impression of her.

He was soon to discover there was much more to Kaniehtí:io than first met the eye.

 

They were working together in order to gather information about their mutual enemy, Edward Braddock. Their search had taken them to a tavern in the area, one that was particularly frequented by Loyalist soldiers.

Haytham and Kaniehtí:io had agreed that eavesdropping on these soldiers was a good place to start and so they had approached the tavern.

Haytham suggested that Kaniehtí:io wait outside so as to not draw attention to them both, but Kaniehtí:io gave him a quelling look. She had managed perfectly well in the past after all.

In the end it was Haytham who really drew attention when he attempted to leave after collecting the required information, resulting in a tavern brawl in which Haytham was clearly outnumbered but not at all outmatched.

Kaniehtí:io watched in amusement, and began to consider.

When the fight was over, Kaniehtí:io sat the Englishman down at the bar in order to clean a scratch he’d received across his cheek.

Upon feeling her light touch against his skin, Haytham felt an odd flush of warmth flow through him, briefly setting his blood alight with a sudden surge of want before fading as quickly as it had come.

Blinking in surprise, Haytham had to fight to refocus on their conversation, pushing his confusion aside and reasoning that he could ponder it later. They had work to do.

He didn’t notice Kaniehtí:io lick the traces of his blood from her fingers, nor did he see her brief but feral smile.

 

‘Later’ came when Haytham was alone in his bedroom that night, lying on his back and brushing light fingers against his cheek. He’d never felt such a sudden or strong sensation of desire as he had in those few brief seconds

He had done his best not to let any inappropriate thoughts or base instincts to arise about the lovely Mohawk woman, but at times like these it became very difficult.

Still, he couldn’t help but admire her, for her strength and determination, her fierce protection of the Native people, the way her dark eyes burned when she was angry and shone when she was amused...

Haytham sighed, halting his thoughts from progressing any further. He could only imagine what she would say if she knew he entertained such thoughts about her...

A quiet tap at his window made him stiffen in surprise, before logic suggested it was probably merely a small animal climbing up to the roof or some such thing.

Then he heard the tap again, more loudly this time, as thought someone was knocking on the glass.

Even as he shook his head at his own foolishness, Haytham couldn’t resist climbing out of bed to check.

Just in case.

He took up his dagger from his bedside table – one couldn’t be too careful in these times – and crept to the window, pushing aside the curtain to peer outside.

An unexpected face greeted him through the glass.

_Kaniehtí:io._

Haytham looked out with some shock before recovering enough to release the latch and slide the window open.

Kaniehtí:io climbed in gracefully, closing the window behind her before straightening to her full height.

“Is... everything all right?” Haytham asked uncertainly, struck despite himself at the impropriety of an unmarried woman being alone with him in his bedroom.

Kaniehtí:io smiled, catlike and enigmatic, her eyes falling on the dagger still clutched in Haytham’s hand.

“Did I wake you?” she asked warmly.

“No,” he assured her, setting the blade aside once more. “No, I was still awake.” There was a slight pause until Haytham couldn’t stand it any longer and asked “Can I help you with something?”

“Perhaps,” Kaniehtí:io purred, walking closer until she was directly in front of the Templar.

Haytham swallowed with sudden nervousness. “What can I do for you?” he prompted and was swiftly answered as Kaniehtí:io stepped closer still and reached up to rest a hand on the back of his head.

Words failing him, Haytham could only make a sound of muffled surprise as Kaniehtí:io pulled him down to her level so she could press her mouth to his in a shockingly searing kiss.

Once his wits returned, Haytham made to pull away at once, his gentleman’s upbringing forbidding him from taking advantage of whatever it was that seemed to have muddled the Native woman’s sensibilities.

Kaniehtí:io wouldn’t allow it however, holding him still with surprising strength as her tongue slipped between his lips, utterly dominating the kiss with her insistence.

Torn between giving in and doing what was right, Haytham hesitated a while longer before surrendering to the kiss at last.

Kaniehtí:io smirked against his lips, nipping at him when he dared to try and steal control from her and making him groan.

Taking advantage of Haytham’s distraction, she subtly backed him towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the mattress and upset his balance.

Pushing him back so he was lying flat on the bed, Kaniehtí:io swiftly climbed on top of him, effectively pinning him there.

“Ziio!” Haytham protested. “We shouldn’t-”

He fell silent at once as Kaniehtí:io’s mouth recaptured his. The longer she kissed him, the foggier his mind seemed to grow, a haze of heady lust all but taking over. It was very strange. He had exchanged heated kisses before, but he’d always been able to maintain control of his mind, even when he was young and inexperienced.

Having been dressed for bed, Haytham was clad only in his loose nightshirt, and was embarrassed to feel his cock stir with interest between his legs. He hoped Kaniehtí:io wouldn’t notice.

She did, and she was pleased.

Kaniehtí:io had been strangely drawn to the haughty and imperious Englishman from the beginning, a feeling which had only grown stronger the more she grew to know him.

He could be ignorant at times – in the way most of the white colonists were – but he was strong and skilled and clever and she knew he would provide the energy she so desperately craved.

Energy that could only be stolen through sexual intercourse.

For – as Haytham was as yet unaware - Kaniehtí:io was a succubus, and was required to maintain her existence through the thievery of sexual energy.

In this respect Haytham was worthy prey indeed.

Giving him one last kiss that ended with Kaniehtí:io pulling teasingly on Haytham’s bottom lip with her sharp teeth, the Mohawk woman climbed back off his body and stood by the bed, her dark eyes heated as she gazed down at him.

“Take your clothes off,” she ordered, voice low and husky. “And then lie back against the bed.”

Haytham sat back up and stared at her in some astonishment. He generally had only the highest respect for women, but he was not at all accustomed to being given orders by one.

“Now,” she said sharply.

All hints of protest died on his tongue. Gods, if this is what it took to be granted more of her, he’d do it, and gladly.

He rose to his feet and began to undress, cheeks flushing as he saw how avidly he was being watched. Pulling his nightshirt over his head, it was swiftly torn from his hands and discarded carelessly on the carpeted floor.

Kaniehtí:io’s eyes dragged heatedly across every inch of him, a sly smile pulling at her mouth before her dark eyes snapped back to his.

“Bed,” she repeated.

Uncertain, but nevertheless intrigued, Haytham obeyed, climbing back onto the large bed and twisting so he was flat on his back in the middle, his head on his pillow.

A dark predatory smile appeared on Kaniehtí:io’s face as she climbed on after him and sat atop him once more.

Haytham groaned at the friction of her clothing against his hard length, making her chuckle and grind against him deliberately, once, twice.

Distracted, the Templar barely noticed the Native woman pull two strips of leather from her pocket and swiftly tie them around his wrists with nimble fingers.

He did notice however when she took his right arm and began to tie his wrist to the bed frame.

“Ziio... what?” he began, but she was too fast and had already bound both of his arms to the bed before he could even put up a struggle.

“What is the meaning of this?” he growled, not at all pleased to have found himself in such a vulnerable position.

Kaniehtí:io laughed, the sound both amused and unapologetic. “Nothing you will not enjoy,” she promised wickedly.

Haytham wasn’t convinced but then she was kissing him again and he was helpless to resist, trying to arch into her touch as he felt her mouth begin to descend down along his jawline, kissing and licking down his throat until she encountered his pulse point.

Paying close attention to this area, she smirked against his skin as an embarrassing whine was torn from his throat, prompting her to sink sharp teeth into his flesh.

He gasped in shock and surprised pleasure, her saliva acting as an aphrodisiac as she hungrily lapped up the blood she had drawn, pressing a kiss to the wound once it was clean.

“ _Ziio_ ,” Haytham groaned, twitching with pleasure as her hands slid teasingly down his bare torso, finding a nipple and beginning to pinch and roll it between her dexterous fingers.

“Hmm?” she hummed in question, her mouth having moved down to his collarbone where she was scattering marks across his skin with her teeth and tongue.

“I...-” he faltered, hissing with pleasure as Kaniehtí:io let her teeth drag lightly across the jut of his collarbone. He swallowed and continued, “I wish you would let me touch you.”

Kaniehtí:io raised her head to give him a quizzical look. “You may touch me when I allow it,” she said matter-of-factly, and kissed him hard on the mouth before shifting further down his body.

His sigh of frustration soon turned into a whimper as her mouth descended on the nipple she hadn’t been attending to with her fingers. She licked it teasingly and lightly closed her teeth on it, arousing a moan of pained pleasure from the man beneath her.

She chuckled, giving it one last lick before moving down yet further until she was crouched between his legs. She pushed at his thighs. “Spread your legs,” she ordered, low and heated.

His breath catching at the thought that his cock would be receiving some attention at last, Haytham obeyed at once, parting his thighs and waiting with bated breath.

“Good,” she praised him, patting his thigh and making him feel ludicrously proud for having pleased her. The feeling was soon replaced with confusion however, as she moved closer to his head again and stretched out an arm to rest one slender finger on his bottom lip.

“Suck,” she commanded.

“But-” he protested, not understanding.

“ _Suck_ ,” she repeated, thrusting not one but three fingers into his mouth and almost choking him. She relented and drew them back a bit the moment his tongue began to twine around the digits, sucking on them while his eyes burned with irritation at having been denied what he had been foolish enough to expect.

“Enough,” she said at last when they were wet enough, and settled back into position between his legs.

To his utter chagrin, Kaniehtí:io continued to ignore his erection (nearing on painful now) but instead reached underneath him to press a light finger between his buttocks, tracing his entrance.

He tried to jerk away, appalled at the unfamiliar sensation, making Kaniehtí:io laugh again. “Trust me, Haytham,” she said kindly. “You will like it.”

“I doubt that rather much,” he grumbled, but allowed her to calm him back down with soothing touches, fingers skimming comfortably across his skin.

“You will see,” she grinned fleetingly, white teeth flashing in the dim candlelight, then lowered her hand again to stroke and tease at his entrance with her finger.

Once he had recovered from his initial shock, Haytham supposed there was a certain... intrigue to the sensations he was currently experiencing. Relaxing a bit more, he spread his legs further, allowing Kaniehtí:io to begin pressing the tip of her finger just inside him.

“Hold still,” she ordered, keeping her finger there, then without further explanation leaned forward and took the tip of his cock into her mouth.

 _At last_.

Haytham gasped and almost thrust up but remembered himself just in time. Bound as he was, he couldn’t even hold onto anything to ground himself, instead giving himself over to sensation.

Kaniehtí:io had a delightfully wicked mouth, her tongue licking long stripes up his shaft before she began to inch her lips down further to take more of him into her throat.

Distracted by the wonderful heat and suction, Haytham quite forgot about the attention being paid elsewhere. The pleasure of Kaniehtí:io’s mouth must have relaxed him enough for his muscles to loosen considerably, for her finger was soon pressing further inside him, soon to be followed by a second.

Her fingers were quite slim so it was less discomforting than he had expected, but then it was hard to concentrate on exactly what he was feeling with such overwhelming attention being paid to two such key locations on his body.

Once both fingers were nestled comfortably inside him, Kaniehtí:io swiftly drew back away from his cock, dragging a disappointed sound from Haytham’s throat as the cold air hit his saliva-slick skin.

She just smiled at him, then without warning crooked her fingers. It took a little bit of exploration but then she happened on a spot that when pressed on, blossomed into an intense wave of pleasure, the likes of which Haytham could never have predicted.

He almost came then and there, but held firm, trembling with pleasure as Kaniehtí:io continued to lavish attention on the spot, making him quiver and moan.

“Told you,” she said smugly.

Haytham was too far gone to care.

He whined in complaint as she removed her fingers, but then she was shedding her own clothing and climbing back up to hold herself above his pelvis. She slowly sank down onto his cock and he all but writhed beneath her, trying to rock his hips up to thrust deeper inside her.

Her hands came to rest on his waist, both to steady herself and hold Haytham still, her nails digging into his skin in warning.

Then once she was comfortable she began to ride him, sighing in pleasure at the feeling of being filled repeatedly as she pushed up and sank down onto him again.

Pinned as he was, there was little Haytham could but lie still and let Kaniehtí:io do all the work. He watched her, mesmerised, as her body moved up and down in a steady rhythm, his gaze caught by the rise and fall of her chest before focusing on the expression of bliss crossing her face.

Drunk with pleasure, Haytham began to wonder if he didn’t rather _like_ being tied up and dominated in this manner. The sex itself was delightful of course, but the edge of danger and unpredictability Kaniehtí:io seemed to bring with her only served to enhance the experience.

It was difficult to tell if she cared one whit about him at all, or if she was just using his body for her own pleasure, and in that moment he found he didn’t really mind either way as long as she didn’t stop.

Kaniehtí:io herself was very pleased indeed. Already she could tell the Templar was close to release, thanks in part to the stimulation of his prostate, and it wouldn’t be long until she had taken his essence inside herself and absorbed her reward.

“Ziio.” Haytham’s voice interrupted her thoughts, low and urgent. “I’m very close. You should not...- I mean, what if you become pregnant?”

Kaniehtí:io could have laughed at the man’s earnest expression. “I promise you, it will not happen,” she reassured him.

He nodded slowly, relieved, and made no other complaints as Kaniehtí:io rode him to completion. His back arched as he came with a cry, spilling inside her and refreshing her spirit.

As he lay beneath her, panting, Kaniehtí:io carefully climbed back off him and grinned, her sharp teeth revealed to be more fang-like than Haytham had ever noticed before.

Though she hadn’t drained him completely, he felt rather light-headed and could only assume he was seeing things.

Silently, Kaniehtí:io bent over him to untie his wrists once more, before swiftly dressing herself once again and stepping back over to the window from which she had entered through. Pushing it back open again, she climbed through and was gone.

 

When Haytham awoke the next morning he would have believed he’d dreamt the whole thing, except he was utterly exhausted, there were still bite marks littering his skin, and the window had been left ajar.

Shaking his head in confusion at the bizarre encounter, there was little he could do except put it from his mind and carry on with his day.

Three days passed and he’d had no success with the former. He just couldn’t get the memory of the night out of his head. He wanted, no, _craved_ more.

He managed to hold out for the remainder of the week (his body’s energy returning slowly in the meantime) until he simply couldn’t bear it anymore.

Making his excuses to his Templar brothers, he went looking for Kaniehtí:io.

 

After several days of riding through the Frontier, he found her. Or perhaps it would be more correct to say she found him.

Riding under a large tree whose branches stretched out over the path, he was startled by the sound of Kaniehtí:io’s voice.

“Looking for something?”

He glanced up at once, and found her perched on a thick bough close to the trunk of the tree.

“Yes, actually,” he replied. “I was looking for you.”

He dismounted from his horse, pleased when she jumped down to land lightly on the path a few feet away.

“Foolish human,” she mocked, moving closer. “What do you want?”

“I...-” he floundered a bit at this rather cold reception, before her manner of address struck him. “What do you mean ‘human?’”

“You are a human are you not?” she asked impatiently.

“Yes, as are you,” he replied confusedly.

She smirked. “You are wrong.”

Haytham could only stare, incredulous. “What are you then?” he asked finally, once he found his tongue.

Kaniehtí:io rolled her eyes. “I believe your people would call me a ‘succubus,’” she explained disinterestedly, pronouncing the foreign word with scorn.

“Ridiculous,” Haytham snorted.

Her eyes darkened, and she strode forwards to grab him by the collar, making his heart race despite himself. “Were you not very tired after I left you last week?” she asked dangerously.

Now that Haytham thought about it, he had been rather exhausted after their... meeting.

“I don’t see what that proves,” he said stubbornly.

Kaniehtí:io rolled her eyes, not releasing his collar. “Come with me,” she ordered, and dragged him behind her as she crept into a clearing, invisible from the road.

Abruptly she pushed him away and left him to land on the ground.

Haytham had forgotten how strong she was.

“Stay there,” she growled. “And watch.”

The Templar obeyed, confused but intrigued, as Kaniehtí:io shut her eyes and pulled some of her power together.

His eyes widened, watching with wonder as two dark shapes emerged from her back and began to stretch outwards, revealing themselves to be wings, not unlike a bat’s. Following the wings was the emergence of a long whip-like tail, also coloured darkly.

Opening her eyes, Kaniehtí:io smiled menacingly at him, her sharp teeth gleaming. “Enough proof?” she drawled, slinking closer to pounce on him and pin him to the forest floor.

“I’d say so, yes,” Haytham said breathlessly, unresisting as both his wrists were gripped firmly and held to the ground.

“Good,” Kaniehtí:io purred, and kissed him bitingly before drawing back to hover over him, tantalisingly close. “Why were you looking for me?” she demanded fiercely.

“I...-” usually eloquent, Haytham was at a loss to explain how sorely he’d felt her absence the moment she’d left his bedroom. “I missed you,” he said at last, rather lamely.

Kaniehtí:io tilted her head in thought. This had never happened to her before. In fact it was very unusual for a victim of hers to have remembered anything to have happened between them at all. So what was different about Haytham?

Hissing in a breath, she released one of his wrists to pull roughly at his collar, pushing it aside to reveal the skin around his throat. There, right over his pulse point, was a mark, as fresh as the night she had given it to him.

She cursed in Kanien’kéha, tracing the mark with her fingertips and making him shiver.

“What is it?” Haytham asked curiously, struck by how sensitive he was there.

“I...-” for once it was Kaniehtí:io who seemed to be lost for words. A flash of guilt crossed her features. “I have Marked you.”

“What do you mean?” Haytham was nonplussed.

“I have Marked you,” Kaniehtí:io repeated. “As my own. As my Mate you could say.”

The man stared at her, horror slowly dawning on his face. “What?” he snapped. “What the bloody hell does that mean?”

Kaniehtí:io could only stare back at him, apology and regret written all over her face. “It means we may never lie with anyone else again,” she explained quietly, her wings twitching nervously above her while her tail lashed from side to side, like a cat’s. “And you will not survive for very long apart from me either,” she concluded sadly.

“Let me up,” Haytham ordered suddenly.

Kaniehtí:io looked unimpressed by his tone, but released him nonetheless, moving back to grant him some space.

Having sat up, Haytham was silent for some time, mulling things over. “If you _are_ a succubus,” he said at last. “Doesn’t that mean you require some sort of... energy?” He failed to say the last part without flushing slightly.

Kaniehtí:io nodded, her face betraying nothing. “And as I can only lie with you now... well,” she shrugged. “You have some long nights ahead of you.”

Stamping down on the panic that threatened to rise and overwhelm him, Haytham nodded in understanding. “I see.”

How had his life come to _this?_

 

It took some time, but Haytham eventually adjusted to the idea of being a succubus’ ‘Mate’. Kaniehtí:io visited him every couple of days, to replenish herself and grant him release from his own yearnings.

Just as she’d said, he couldn’t seem to go very long without seeing her, especially in these early days of their bond.

As time went on, they began to feel less trapped and resentful of this accidental Mark Kaniehtí:io had left on her Mate’s throat, especially as they grew to trust each other more.

Kaniehtí:io still insisted on being the dominant partner in their relationship – and it wasn’t long before it truly could be called a relationship – but Haytham didn’t mind. In fact if he was being honest, he rather enjoyed it.

Instead of leaving directly after however, Kaniehtí:io soon began to stay in bed instead, eventually even allowing Haytham to nestle closer as he fell asleep, exhausted.

One memorable day she even allowed him to explore her more demonic assets, his fingers carefully tracing the shape and texture of her wings, the curve of her tail, even the points of her fanged teeth.

 

There was a night where Kaniehtí:io appeared in his room with a fine black leather collar held in one hand.

“What is that?” Haytham asked curiously.

“It’s for you,” Kaniehtí:io explained haughtily. “A gift,” she elaborated. She paused. “Will you... allow me to put it on you?”

Haytham looked at her, and then back at the collar, in surprise, not entirely comprehending. “Like a dog?” he asked neutrally, not quite sure what to make of it.

Kaniehtí:io rolled her eyes. “No. It’s a symbol. It means you are mine.”

“But I _am_ yours,” Haytham protested, making her smile.

“Yes,” she replied, still smiling. “Yes, you are. But this will prove it.”

Haytham sighed. “Very well.” He was already undressed, having been waiting for her arrival, so there were no clothes to obstruct her as Kaniehtí:io ordered him to kneel so she could fasten the leather around his throat.

It was surprisingly comfortable, having been lined with something soft to prevent any unwanted friction. More importantly, it drove home the notion that Haytham belonged to Kaniehtí:io, something they had both known in theory but now knew to be fact.

The longer he wore the collar, the more Haytham felt a slow and subtle change come over him, prompting him to bow his head in deference to his Mate. At first he wondered if there was some sort of demonic energy infused into the leather, but when he asked about it later, Kaniehtí:io merely laughed and explained such submissiveness had been inside him all along.

It was simply the symbol of being so possessed, of belonging to her, represented as a material object that drew out such obeisance from him.

Looking at himself in the mirror, bare but for the collar, Haytham couldn’t help but agree.

It felt right somehow.

From then on, he always made sure to be wearing it before Kaniehtí:io arrived at his house.

 

One day Haytham – very carefully and with many pauses – admitted that he loved her.

Kaniehtí:io pulled him to her, holding his tense and nervous body close and tucking her fingers under his collar, even going so far as to wrap her wings and tail around him and whispered it back, and he realised she was even more frightened than he was.

He kissed her softly, stroking her cheek until her trembling stopped, and realised it was going to be all right.

And it was.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edit:** theprettynerdie has already written a sequel called [Mated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2350157)!


End file.
